teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Araya Calavera
Araya Calavera is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the fourteenth episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest star Ivonne Coll. History The She Wolf The Calavera's reveal that they took Kate after Peter "killed" her because they heard she had been slashed by an alphas claws. They switched out her body so the Argents buried someone else. They locked Kate up and expected her to kill herself, but instead she pretended to slash her wrists and then killed six hunters to escape. Some hunters are preparing a chainsaw to conflict pain on Peter and Derek Hale. A woman named Araya Calavera orders them to stop. "No tiene que ser tan duro." You don't have to be so hard. The man with the chainsaw stops, and Araya steps closer to Derek. Derek says, "No hablo espanol," wearily, but she replies, "Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale." You speak many languages, Derek Hale. She claims that not only does he know what she's saying, he knows who they want. She approaches him with a small curved knife and asks where the She-Wolf is. Derek tells her they don't know any She-Wolf. Araya smiles and nods at him. "I know you won't talk, lobito." Little wolf. She goes after Peter instead, claiming that he'll talk because he loves the sound of his own voice. "You should hear me sing," Peter says. He complains at Derek that no one ever wants to hear him sing, and Derek couldn't care less. Araya Calavera puts the knife near Peter's eye, and he reacts in fear, his claws coming out. He doesn't answer her question, so she cuts off one of his fingers. Derek stares. Araya tells Peter she's only going to ask nine more times. She drops his finger, and it sticks into the floor on the point of the claw. Chris goes into a meeting room and is surprised to find Araya waiting for him. "They told me my lawyer was here," he says. "So either I should congratulate you on recently passing the bar or I should be worried about something." She smiles at him and says, "Hello, Christoph." Chris asks Araya if she wants to talk about the Code. Araya tells him the Code is not just behavior, it's about honor. Chris disputes the idea that the Code required Victoria to kill herself. Araya says Victoria honored them with her dying breath. "She would have honored her daughter by living." Araya responds that Chris's family is very complicated. This makes Chris considers something and then ask her why she's really there and if it's about Allison. "What are you fishing for?" "I don't fish mijo, I hunt." Severo watches from an upper level and informs Araya that they have visitors. Lydia and Stiles are taken upstairs. Araya is pulling out stitches with a knife. She comments that Severo hates the dance music, but she loves the music of youth. "We're here for Derek Hale," Lydia says. She tells them that she's heard they can be bought. Stiles puts $50k on the table as their offer. Araya asks where a teenager gets money like that. "Not smart to come alone." Stiles looks at her. "What makes you think we came alone?" Araya accuses Stiles of bringing a wolf into her home. "We brought an alpha," Stiles replies. Araya tells Stiles and Lydia that their timing is poor. It's the dark moon, the part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky. She asks them if they know it's meaning. Lydia replies that it's a time of reflection and grief. Araya asks them why, when they have suffered so much grief, they would risk it again for "someone like Derek Hale." "Cause we don't like to lose," Stiles says. The guards start calling in their all clears, but North doesn't answer. Severo keeps calling over the radio. Scott picks up the unconscious guard's radio and says, "Stiles, take 10 off the table." Stiles pockets $10k, and Lydia suggests to Araya that she take the deal. Araya declines. Stiles asks for Derek again. "You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money." Araya grabs her radio and orders Severo to show them how the Calaveras negotiate. Severo floods the hallway of the club with wolfsbane smoke, knocking Malia out. Another hunter knocks Kira out manually. Araya tells Scott that someone who's only been an alpha a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years. Scott pleads with Araya that all they want is Derek. As he's watching her, he figures out that she doesn't know where Derek is. Annoyed, Araya hits him with an electrified baton. Outside the club, Araya sits down with Lydia and pours her some tea. She admits that she doesn't have much experience with banshees. "That makes two of us, since I don't have much experience being one," Lydia replies. Araya thinks Lydia underestimates herself. Araya then asks her which one of her guards is about to die. Araya slices an orange and asks Lydia how her powers work, whether she has to touch people or touch something they own. "Or is it just a... a feeling?" Lydia continues to play dumb. Araya asks just how close to death someone has to be and taps her fingernail on the knife. Lydia starts to get a feeling and looks at the hunter that Araya is going to kill just before the woman throws a knife into his chest. Lydia screams in horror. "What did you do that for?" "He stole from me." Lydia asks her what she wants. Araya wants to know what kind of alpha Scott really is. Araya and Lydia walk into Araya's office to find Scott chained to a chair and wired up for electrocution. Scott pleads with the hunters to let the others go. Instead, they chain Lydia into a chair next to Scott and bring Kira to the elecricity control panel. Severo explains that Kira is going to turn the dial on Scott and if she doesn't, Severo will electrocute Lydia. Kira refuses, but the reality is that Scott can heal and Lydia can't. Scott asks them if this is game, but Araya says it's a test. Scott tells Kira to do whatever the hunters say. Araya then tells Scott that he knows who took Derek. Scott thinks they're crazy, because that doesn't even make sense. Araya tells Kira to turn the dial. She refuses, but Scott convinces her to do it so they don't hurt Lydia. Araya asks Scott who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales. Scott repeats that he doesn't know. "You don't know because you haven't figured it out yet. So think!" Severo tells Kira to turn the dial up to 3. "Who had the power? The power of a shapeshifter?" Araya asks. "Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite!" Scott struggles with the pain and says he still doesn't know. Araya orders Kira to put the power up to 10. Scott screams, and Malia hears him. She tells Stiles that they're killing him. With the power at 10, Scott's eyes glow and he suddenly remembers. "Say the name, Scott." Scott huffs. "Kate." Araya walks Scott and the rest of the pack out. She explains that she sent four men out to where Kate is rumored to be and none of them came back. She'd like Scott to try his luck. Scott complains that she could have just told him Kate was alive. "You wouldn't have believed me." She says she knows what kind of alpha Scott and where his next step lies. "When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door." Chris Argent is working in his house when he hears footsteps and hits a switch for some type of electrical shock before pulling a gun and turning around. Severo is behind him, with his own gun, and Araya enters. Araya tells Chris that Braeden hasn’t responded in days and Kate might have killed her. She tells him that since they are hunters, maybe they should stop hiring other people and start hunting again. She shoves both guns away, and repeats the original code, “We hunt those who hunt us,” until she gets him to repeat it. Two vehicles pull into view, carrying the Calaveras. A third pulls up with Parrish and Chris Argent. Parrish shoots from the driver's seat, while Chris gets out with an automatic rifle. Kate and the berserker run. The Calaveras give chase, running by Braeden. The Calaveras fan out to find Kate. Araya has a knife in her hand. Kate kills a Calavera, and then Araya approaches her. "You're next Araya! I'm coming to kill you next," Kate says. Araya whips out an electrified baton. "Come, La Loba. Let me show you how the Calaveras die." Kate roars, and then a wolf howl sounds. They both stop and turn toward the sound. Braeden looks toward the sound, then to where Derek's body was, but he's gone. A black wolf jumps over one of the ruined walls and heads straight at Kate. His eyes glow blue. He attacks her, knocking her down, and she screams. When he stops, she starts to crawl away. The wolf bears his teeth, and then Derek shifts into human form. Kate looks up at him, no longer shifted herself. Braeden, the Calaveras, and Parrish watch, stunned. "You were... you were dead," Kate says. "No, I was evolving," Derek replies. "Something you'll never do." At dawn, the Calaveras are still at La Iglesia, but leave soon after with Chris. Appearances Season Three *"More Bad Than Good" *"Echo House" Season Four *"The Dark Moon" *"I. E. D." *"Smoke and Mirrors" References Category:Calavera Family Category:Hunters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters